Birthdays
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Will be three oneshots about JayJay, Dick and Adrian from Holyfanfictionbatman's story The Date! 1st oneshot Adrian Blak! R&R! SLASH!
1. Adrian Blak

_Again this one-shot is based on Holyfanfictionbatman's stories The Date and The Woes of Chocolate. Adrian Blak is there character who is used to be RedX. This is the first of a three one-shot about the characters different birthdays Jay-Jay, Dick and Adrian, I'm not sure if any of the others will have sex scenes in them but this one has so if you don't like it don't read it! I'm posting this today since today would be Adrian's birthday. (14__th__ July)_

_Enjoy!_

Dick sat on the blanket waiting for Adrian to show up; he had picked a secluded spot on the middle of the outdoors just outside the city, he had told the titans that he was doing some research out of town on a criminal and would be out of contact until tomorrow evening. Adrian was going to bring the information to him so he could bring some info home to the other Titans. He had an assortment of items around him and was idly eating a bar of chocolate when Adrian appeared.

Dick leapt up and rushed into his boyfriends arms and began to kiss the live out of him. He pulled and smiled at a gasping Adrian and looked into his eyes. "Happy Birthday Adrian." Dick whispered and gave Adrian a short kiss that still left Adrian breathless.

"So, I've brought the works and also brought your favourite foods." Dick said whilst leading his boyfriend over to the blanket.

"Pickles?" Adrian asked.

"In the basket. Did you really think I would forget pickles?" Dick asked teasingly.

"Of course not baby, just wanted to make sure, but I have some in my back pack any way." Adrian laughed.

"Of course you do, I've never known you to go anywhere without pickles unless your on a heist." Dick said as he sat down and pulled Adrian down by the arm.

"So…did you get me a present?" Adrian asked whilst trying to look around to spy the present.

"Yes, and stop looking, you won't find it here, its back by my bike. I'll give you it before you leave." Dick said as he leaned over and captured his boyfriend's lips in a heated kiss and pushed Adrian down on the blanket with him on top.

"Dick, were in the open." Adrian stated when they broke apart.

"No-one is here Adrian, its okay." Dick said with a twinkle.

"Naughty naughty." Adrian murmured.

Hands began to roam and Adrian gasped as Dick's nimble fingers found there way onto his stomach and began to trace patterns making Adrian shudder at the sensation. Wanting to gain control Adrian flipped Dick onto the blanket so he was on top and crashed his lips onto his partners.

Dick happily returned the kiss and began to undo Adrian's shirt before slipping it off to reveal muscled shoulders and chest. Dick almost moaned in disappointment but then saw Adrian's wolfish grin and grinned back up at the teen.

Adrian unbuttoned Dick's shirt and gazed down at the heavily breathing hero beneath him. He began to rub his hands down Dick's chest until they reached the waist band of Dick's trousers and crawling down Dick's body he began to take off the trousers and moaned when it was revealed that Dick was not wearing any underwear.

"Oh, Richard." Adrian murmured.

"Shut it, I didn't want to waste time." Dick snapped and wriggled in front of the thief.

Adrian quickly shed his own trousers and then lifted Dick's legs onto his shoulders and began to prepare the hero.

Dick whimpered when he felt Adrian's fingers leave him but then moaned in ecstasy when he felt Adrian push into him. Breathing deeply he nodded and gasped when Adrian began to rock back and forth.

"Harder!" Dick yelled out in a choked voice.

Adrian then began to pound into the smaller body in earnest and was delighted when Dick was just murmuring gibberish and the occasional whispered plea or his name. "Good, so tight baby." Adrian grabbed Dick's member and began to pump in time with his thrusts.

He leaned down and kissed Dick and it was then that Dick came and he followed shortly after filling Dick with his seed. He pulled out and collapsed on the blanket beside his boyfriend.

"So…what was my present?" Adrian asked.

"Sunglasses, you're always complaining you need a good pair of sunglasses and I got you some nice ones." Dick said breathing heavily.

Adrian looked at his boyfriend and propped his head on his hand and grinned wolfishly.

"So…ready for round two?" It was with a laugh that Dick pulled him down and kissed him.

It was Adrian's favourite way to spend his birthday, in the man he loves.

00000

Reviews mean love, do you love me?


	2. JayJay aka Captain Pink Pants

_Again this one-shot is based on Holyfanfictionbatman's stories The Date and The Woes of Chocolate. Adrian Blak is there character who is used to be RedX. This is the first of a three one-shot about the characters different birthdays Jay-Jay, Dick and Adrian. This is Jay-Jay's birthday; this has no sex in it but may have suggestions of it. Her birthday is 21__st__ June BTW. I imagine that this could be set during any of the other stories. _

_Enjoy!_

It was odd, even for them. Jay-Jay drove a pink convertible. Dick was a Superhero who was dating a villain. Adrian wanted to be a leprechaun. Yet for them, this was weird.

"A children's play area?" Adrian said looking around Jay-Jay's back garden. A bouncy castle was in the corner which was connected to a ball pool and it even had a slippery water slide next to that.

"Guys it's my birthday!" Jay-Jay squealed as she quickly took of her shoes and tied her hair back into a simple plait. She was wearing some pink hot pants and a black tank top.

"We know that, but don't you wanna do anything more teenager-ish? Like go to a club, meet guys?" Dick asked from Adrian's arms.

"NO! Now let's play!" And with that she ran onto the bouncy castle and began to bounce around laughing.

Adriana sighed at his friend before taking off his own shoes and joining Jay-Jay on the bouncy castle. Dick smiled before heading over to the stereo and putting on some music. It was a compilation CD that Jane put together, the songs on it were, Shakira- Hips don't lie, Vanessa Hudgens- Let's Dance, Santanna feat. Alex Band- Why don't you and I, Take That- Shine, The Deleted- Blind Ambition and Smash Mouth- Hot. Dick quickly set it to repeat the CD before taking his own shoes off and joining them on the bouncy castle.

"WOOHOO!" Jay-Jay screamed as she jumped from the bouncy castle bit into the ball pool. There she began to swim around it.

Adrian leapt around and flattened Dick onto the floor with a cackle.

"OY! Unfair!" Dick yelled in mock anger before getting up and jumping at his boyfriend and pushing him into the soft wall of the castle.

"Guys! Bouncy fight!" Jay-Jay screamed before joining them and bouncing over to Dick before crushing him under her.

"Addie! Help!" Dick yelled whilst laughing.

"Oh course hot chocolate obsessed boyfriend of mine!" Adrian said happily before giving a war cry and tackling Jay-Jay from Dick who watched as they rolled into the ball pool.

Shrugging Dick leapt after them and threw some of the colourful balls at the pair until they ganged up on him. Dick had no choice to retreat to the water slide area. Laughing as he got his t-shit and cotton trousers wet. Adrian followed him with a wolfish before grabbing Dick and throwing him down the slide.

"Hey!" Dick said whilst spluttering water. However Jane decided to help him by pushing Adrian down the slide as well and standing at the higher bit smiling down at them whilst striking a dramatic pose.

They all quickly got into the mood and began to run around acting childishly, they had mock battles where Adrian was named Admiral X, Dick was named General Chocolate, and Jane was called Captain Pink Pants in these battles Captain Pink Pants had her head blown off and had to go inside for medical attention. They also dug out some super soakers and had a water fight.

Three hours later they were all laid in the bouncy castle, Dick eating a bar of chocolate, Adrian was clutching the super soaker to him like a teddy bear as if he suspected that he may be attacked again and Jane was singing along to the CD.

"So you guys like my party?" She asked.

"YES!" Adrian yelled.

"How did you get this idea Jay-Jay?" Dick asked,

"Well it just occurred to me, I'm 17 now and I'm not Captain Hook." She said gaining weird looks from the couple.

"Don't you mean Peter Pan?" Dick asked.

"But Captain Hook is the one that never gets old, ain't it?" Jay-Jay asked whilst sitting up.

"Erm, no, he's the bad guy Jane, you mean Peter Pan." Dick said.

"Oh, no wonder the people in Kindergarten used to give me odd looks." She said whilst the boys laughed.

"Adrian was the one who told me that though!" She yelled whilst looking at him.

"Quick General Chocolate, run for your life!" Adrian yelled whilst leaping up and running from the bouncy castle with his weapon clutched close and a very angry Captain Pink Pants running after him.

00000

The reason I picked these songs was that I created a playlist with these songs and was listening to it when writing it. LOL!

Reviews mean love, do you love me?


	3. Adrian, Robin and Michka!

_Again this one-shot is based on Holyfanfictionbatman's stories The Date and The Woes of Chocolate. Adrian Blak is there character who is used to be RedX. This is the last one-shot in this series and it's about Dick Greyson! His Birthday is on the 1__st__ day of spring!_

_Enjoy!_

The lights were bright and the air cool and fresh, a true sign spring was coming. Though Dick wouldn't have minded if it was cold, he did have one hunky boyfriend to snuggle with after all. But since it was his birthday he had been getting more hugs than usual. He had spent the morning with the Titans, the afternoon with Bruce, Clark, Ollie and Alfred and now was spending the evening with Adrian.

Adrian was wearing a black shirt that was open halfway down his chest, a red tie around his neck loosely and a pair of jeans, his hair was blue at the moment and his strong arm was laid around Dick's shoulders.

Dick was wearing a red shirt that had being bought for him by Jane for his birthday and some blacks jeans.

"What do you want to go on first?" Adrian asked looking around the Amusement Park.

"Rollercoaster!" Dick yelled before dragging his boyfriend over to the nearest one.

Later they stumbled back, there hair windswept but large happy grins on there faces.

5 rollercoaster's later they stumbled towards a food stand.

"What do you want babe?" Adrian asked as he pulled out his wallet.

" Chocolate." Dick said quickly.

"But don't you want something you don't usually have, like Cotton Candy?" Adrian asked.

"Can I have both?" Dick asked his eyes lighting up.

Adrian leaned in to his boyfriend and whispered "Convince me."

Dick wasted no time and surged forward pressing there lips together in a passionate kiss. Adrian moaned as the hero's talented hands roamed his body. But all too quickly Dick pulled away.

"I'll steal it all if you want Love." Adrian whispered his voice husky with lust.

"Just buy me some Cotton Candy and Chocolate with some coke and I'll thank you later." Dick whispered seductively and gave Adrian's lips a quick lick.

"Okay." Adrian said before buying the requested items and a hot dog for himself, he even got a bag of cotton candy for Jane since he was feeling generous.

They ate quickly before going to some of the game booths.

"Want your handsome boyfriend to win you something?" Adrian said puffing his chest out.

"What are the prizes?" Dick asked whilst taking a sip of his coke.

"A whale teddy, a tiger teddy and a giant pig teddy."

"The whale, a tiger and Michka will be jealous." Dick said as they paid the vendor man.

"We wouldn't want that." Adrian said with a smile.

Michka was the a tiger teddy that Dick had since he was a baby,_ it was __the type that were sold at circuses, perhaps 20 inches long, with black striped orange fur, another five inches of tail curled to the side, white paws, belly and chin, green plastic eyes and a mouth with white felt fangs sticking out to each side of his pink smile. Michka even had a red felt blanket over his back with tassels and __**Haley's Circus**__ embroidered on it in gold thread. (this description was not written by me but by the author Michka who let me use Michka. Michka means cat in Rom btw)_

It was well worn and well loved; Michka lived on Dick's bed and made vacations to Adrian's apartment. Adrian took a liking to the tiger that made his boyfriend act like a kid. Adrian quickly won a whale for his boyfriend and after a romantic and very heated (meaning they were making out) ride on the Ferris wheel they decided to head home to spend some alone time together.

"And besides we need to feed Michka some of that chocolate since I don't want a hungry tiger roaming my apartment thank you very much." Adrian quipped before they drove out of the parking lot and to Adrian's home.

00000

This small series of Birthday oneshots is now finished! cries I'm gonna miss it so much! runs off in tears


End file.
